Thanksgiving
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Cody Rhodes has a lot to be thankful for...Cody Rhodes/OC


_My first wrestling oneshot. I hope you like it :)_

**Thanksgiving**

It was the day before Thanksgiving and the entire Hart family, including the Smiths and Neidharts, had assembled at Bret Hart's Calgary home for the holiday. The house, usually only home to Bret and his girlfriend Emily, seemed packed with people. Cody Rhodes had decided to come with his girlfriend Danielle Hart, Danni as she usually was called, to celebrate with her family.

He also had an ulterior motive.

Cody sat in Danni's childhood bedroom, the room they were sharing during their visit. Funny how Bret and Emily had never renovated his children's bedrooms as most parents did the moment their children left. It also could have been that Bret had still been touring and such with WWE and hadn't had time to really do anything, but regardless the room remained untouched. Cody looked up at the posters and pictures decorating the walls, lost in thought until Danni came in and poked his nose.

"Hello, earth to Cody!" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a real space cowboy. Come here." Cody hugged her close; she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Cody." Danni whispered.

"I love you too, Danni." Cody pulled her even closer before releasing her. "Aren't you helping with the cooking tomorrow? You'd better get some rest."

Danni crawled over to her side of the bed, settling under the covers. She gave him a look when he made no move to follow her. "Aren't you coming to bed with me?"

Cody kissed her forehead. "In a little bit. I have something I need to take care of real quick."

Danni sat up. "What's wrong?"

Cody gently eased her back down and kissed her again. "Nothing, love. Get some rest. I'll be here next to you when you wake up."

Danni looked like she wanted to protest but was caught by a huge yawn. Slowly her eyelids fluttered shut and her breathing evened out. When Cody was sure she was sleeping, he crept out of the room and down the stairs.

Waiting for him on the living room couch, a bottle of beer in hand, was Danni's father Bret Hart. The Excellence of Execution was still in great shape and was still quite intimidating, even after having been dating his daughter for four years. But he pushed those thoughts aside and sat down next to the Hitman.

"Thank you for this, Mr. Hart."

Bret took a swig of his beer. "No problem. I know with all these people around, it can be quite difficult to steal a private conversation with someone. And call me Bret. You've been around long enough."

Cody took a deep breath. "Well, the reason I asked you for this private conversation is because I wanted to ask you a serious question, Mr—Bret."

"Oh?"

Cody took another deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked Bret right in the eye. "I love your daughter. I love her with every fiber in my being and every piece of my soul. There is no one else in the world that compares to her. And, I would like to marry her." Cody's faltered a bit as he noticed the intense look in the Hitman's eyes. "That is, if it's okay with you."

Bret took a drink and seemed to focus on something. Cody could feel his heart hammering in his chest. What if he said no? Danni always went to her father for approval. If Bret said no and Danni found out about it, she would probably say no as well.

Bret's voice broke Cody's panic. "You really love my daughter." It was a statement, not a question.

Cody nodded. "I do, sir."

Bret patted Cody's shoulder affectionately. "Then you have my blessing."

Cody perked up, almost having a heart attack in surprise. "Really?"

Bret smiled and downed some more of his beer. "Yes. You make my daughter happy and as a father, that's all I ever want."

The next day, Thanksgiving dinner went perfectly. They had managed to fit the entire family around the table and had enough food for even the guys to eat their fill. As dessert was being served by Danni's sisters Jade and Alexandra, Cody said that he had an announcement. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on him, which made him a little nervous. He stood up and looked loivngly down at Danni, who was seated next to him. Bret discreetly gave him a supportive smile.

"Danni, I love you so much. We have been together through ups and downs and every day our love only grows stronger. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cody got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, showing her a magnificent diamond ring. "Danielle Layla Hart, will you marry me?"

All the air went out of the room as everyone waited for Danni's answer. She stared down at the ring and then Cody, as if trying to figure out whether it was real or a dream. Cody gave her a slight nudge. "Well, will you?"

She leaped into his arms, crying tears of happiness. "Yes! Yes I will!"

_Please review, they make me happy. And don't forget to leave a request if you'd like a oneshot :)_


End file.
